Equivalent Exchange
by rayaikawa
Summary: Roy Mustang, now Fuhrer of Amestris, takes his chances when the pen he recieves from Edward gives him an idea. Parental RoyEd. ROYAI Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/B  
>AN: Enjoy this little fluff I wrote on impulse. Not the best but constructive criticism is definitely welcomed. :) Enjoy.

It had been a couple of years since Fuhrer Roy Mustang took over Amestris and peace once again reigned. Edward has settled in Reesembool together with Winry who was about to give birth in two months and even Alphonse was getting ready to stay with Shao Mei in Xing where Emperor Ling Yao and Empress Ran Fan ruled a prospering empire. Everyone had begun to live comfortable lives, planning to spend the rest of their forever with the one most special to them. For crying out loud, even Havoc and Rebecca are now living together and of course the now Fuhrer Mustang wouldn't bother stealing Rebecca from him.

Everything was going smoothly and everyone seemed to have found the one person rightful for them. Oh, except the Fuhrer.

It's not that he hasn't found the right woman yet. He's yet to make her his and put a ring on her finger. He has known who that person is for the longest time now even before the entire ruckus in Central Headquarters began. This one woman he trusted the most had been his friend since ages. She has been his silver lining under the stormy clouds of his life. Sometimes rain would fall but he knew he had to bear them for her and because of her.

From acquaintance to friendship then companionship and eventually what? Mustang knew that in his heart, she was something greater than just a partner or a shoulder to lean on. She was someone he'd want to hold under the covers and grow old with. So he finally takes the courage to propose.

It was one innocent day when the two of them were left in the office. Edward comes in the room to report as usual. Edward wore his signature red cape and platform boots. However normal it may seem though, Roy knew that this little boy of his isn't as small as he used to be. He's going to be a father soon and before he left the military for good, Roy wanted to take the liberty of seeing his little "son" one last time.

Edward hands in all the papers he had to pass. Roy passed through the documents fidgeting and wondering how he would react to Edward quitting the military. Finally Edward broke the silence.

"Fuhrer, I'll be on my way." He maturely said with his now well rounded voice as he saluted. "I'll be snooping around every now and then. Don't miss me too much."

Roy was shocked with what Ed handed him. It was an expensive looking fountain pen. "What's this for Fullmetal?" He asked.

"Well," Edward looked away. He couldn't take the one-on-one serious men-talk they're having. "You've helped us a lot. And without you, we'd be nothing. As much as I hate to admit it, Fuhrer, we owe you a lot."

Roy smiled and inspected the pen. A paper was tucked inside the ink barrel. He took it out and read: _'Mr. Womanizer, go get her! P.S. You still owe me *520 bucks okay!'_

"Thank you." Roy replied. "You go take care of your wife, soon to be dad. Don't go obsessing and taking an absurd amount of pictures only to show them to me okay." As one last salute was made, Edward turned his back and closed the door behind him.

Roy and Riza are alone once again.

"He grew up well, Fuhrer. He'll make a good dad." Riza said as she stacked up the next pile of papers to be signed.

"Ah yes. I think it's a case of Equivalent Exchange." Roy smiled as he felt the box he's been keeping in his pocket for some time now.

"How so, sir?" Riza asked.

"Well, he's been through a lot. He's suffered more than anyone I've known. He endured a lot to get a peaceful life now. He deserves it." Roy explains. "It's a lot like how you've been loyal to me and never leaving my side." He smiles yet again this time, he faced her.

Riza sighed. "Sir, if this is another antic of yours again, please. Just bring that flirtatious habit of yours somewhere else." Riza turned her back to get back to work but he wasn't finished yet.

"Tell me General Hawkeye," Roy began. "What is Equivalent Exchange for you?"

"As far as I know, it's when you give something of equal value in order to obtain something. It's when you sacrifice a certain amount to get a reciprocating value." Riza stated. She couldn't quite catch where the conversation was heading. "Alchemy is something I'm not so familiar with, sir. And I believe you still have papers to finish." She ended hoping that the matter was settled already.

"Allow me to explain then. Recently I've been working on this new kind of Alchemy. Something that beats everything, every present kind of Alchemy." Roy took a step forward.

"That's quite dangerous then." Riza countered.

"The transmutation circle, of course, is where it has to start." Roy explained. He hesitated but it was his one and only chance. He knew he had to pull it off. "The circle must contain hardwork especially because all these paper work keep getting in the way. Then comes patience. Devotion and passion, definitely, to keep the chemistry working. And lastly, everlasting love that will keep anything away from breaking us." Roy drew out the box he's been keeping for months now. He opens it to reveal a simple diamond ring.

"Oh look. It transmutes to this." Roy tried to exclaim and make Riza smile, but she was far too shocked. "I know we've been through a lot, Riza. And I owe you my life. You're my everything." Roy looked down wearing an expression of sentiment and deep sincerity. "And if it's not too much to ask, do you mind giving me half of your life and spending the rest of your days as my wife?"

Riza looked stunned and she just stared at him with confused but loving eyes. "Yes. Yes, I'd love to spend all my days with you." And almost instantaneously they drew close to a hug.

"I love you Riza. And even half of my life isn't enough to express how much I do." Roy smiled. "No amount of Equivalent Exchange could equal to that."

The two looked each other with love evident in their eyes. It was a wonderful afternoon. It was the afternoon when Roy Mustang claimed the heart of the only woman he loved. It was the afternoon when Riza Hawkeye finally let loose her defense and fully revealed her heart to that one man she has devoted and will be devoting her life to. It was the afternoon when two people who couldn't be more perfect for each other became one. And despite all the pain the both have been through, this afternoon proved to be their well deserved exchange.

A/N: About Roy owing Ed 520 bucks, I am well aware that it is the other way around in the actual series. I just decided to turn it around since Roy is already the Fuhrer so it is implied that he already got his payment from Ed and now it's Roy who owes Ed something. It's just a little something to add effect on the whole Equivalent Exchange thing… I hope you liked it. Please do read and review. Thank you!


End file.
